Tales of another Westeros
by 00jelwes
Summary: Ned Stark, Lord of Winterfell, rushes to attend a royal summons, whilst the death of an old friend hangs over him.
1. Chapter 1

This is a project I've had in the back of my mind for a long time, slowly working on it, and building the world. For those of you familiar with 'What if?' from Marvel, 'Elseworlds' by DC or basically any alternate reality fiction, the idea of a turning point, a single event that can change history, will not be unfamiliar. Here the turning point is that Jon Arryn, former hand of the king, was able to pass on the information he gained about the lineage of Robert Baratheon's children prior to his death, as opposed to in the main reality, where he died. Much like the source material, this is going to be on the long side, so bare with me.

I do not own any of these characters. A song of Ice and Fire and Game of Thrones are owned by George RR Martin and HBO.

Ned.

Ned Stark's mind was lost in thought as he rode down the River Road, ahead of the train of carriages that contained his wife, children and much of their household. He had been troubled ever since he had received a raven from Kings Landing from his old friend and mentor, Jon Arryn, Hand of the King and Lord of the Eyrie. The message was short, reading 'the blood of the stag is not in his children'. Whatever this cryptic message meant, Ned was unable to ask Jon, as shortly after, two more Ravens had arrived. The first was from Lysa Arryn, Jon's wife and the sister of his own wife, Catlyn, informing them of Jon's death. The second was a royal summons, telling him that King Robert Baratheon, first of his name, required a meeting at Riverrun. Even now, he could see the castle, surrounded on three sides by water, looming in the distance. Had he been ordered to attend the king in any other location, Ned would have gone alone, but Catlyn insisted that she and their children be allowed to attend, so as to visit her father, Lord Hoster. Ned smiled to himself. Perhaps The North, her home for the past years, was effecting Cat, making her more stubborn, like a true Northerner. Despite his smile, he still worried. Why was Robert summoning him now, and what did it have to do with Jon, his mysterious message, and his equally mysterious demise? As he approached the gate of Riverrun, a voice called from above.

'Who are you and what is your business here?' called a spear wielding man at arms from atop the gate.

'I am Lord Eddard Stark, of Winterfell, Warden of the North' replied Ned 'his Grace has asked me to attend him here'.

'My apologies, Lord Eddard' was the reply, as the gate started to rumble and open.

The light was beginning to fade as Ned was led up by the steward of Riverrun up to Lord Hoster's solar. The steward motioned to a door, and took Ned's traveling cloak. Pausing for a moment to adjust the cloak beneath, straightening the silver Direwolf, the sigil of house Stark, that held it in place, Ned pushed at the door.

Within solar were five men, four of whom were seated at a round table. Ned recognised them all, some of the great lords of Westeros. His own good-brother, Ser Edmure Tully was in conversation with Robert's youngest brother, Lord Renly. Lord Mace Tyrell of Highgarden sat glaring at Prince Oberyn Martell, the so called Red Viper of Dorne, from across the table. Oberyn appeared not to notice as he drunk from a goblet of wine whilst talking to a serving girl. At the window, looking out over the Trident, was Lord Yohn Royce, of Runestone.

'Good evening My Lords' said Ned, as he entered. 'I wonder if any of you can enlighten me as to why his Grace has called us here'

Renly stood, a smile on his face 'Alas Ned, I was hoping you could tell us that. My brother is a strange one'

'What was that Renly, you prancing fawn?' came a booming voice from the doorway. Ned turned and saw King Robert Baratheon standing there. His oldest friend, Robert had once been the strongest knight in the seven kingdoms. Now it appeared, he had turned his attention to feeding rather than fighting. He now looked to be as wide as he was tall, an impressive feat, and his face was ruddy from too much wine.

'Ned' exclaimed Robert, a smile appearing under his expansive beard 'it is good to see you old friend'. He approached and embraced Ned in a hug that threatened to crush him. Apparently the King's former strength had not left him.

After he was released, Ned knelt before him 'you honour me your grace'

'Oh enough of that bollocks, I get it every day from grovelling fools. I don't need it from you'

A faint cough came from Renly's direction 'perhaps we could get to business brother' Renly said.

Robert frowned, but sat at the largest seat at the table, gesturing for Ned to sit at his right. Royce took the seat opposite Ned.

'My lords' Robert began 'I have some matters to discuss with you. Firstly, I must name a new Warden of the East. With Jon Arryn's demise, the post should pass to his son, Robin. However he is only a boy, and a weak one at that, not up to the task. Therefore, Lord Royce, you will be my new Warden, until such a time as the Arryn boy comes of age, and proves himself to be more than a sickly mothers boy'

Whilst any other Lord would have heaped thanks on Robert, Lord Royce, his face as impassive as bronze merely inclined his head and replied 'you honour me your Grace'

Satisfied, Robert continued 'secondly, the post of Hand of The King. As you know, Jon was my hand since we toppled the mad king. I could name many of you here, and I will do just that' turning to Ned he said 'Ned, you are my oldest friend, and a good man. By the Seven, you're a better man than me'

Ned was shocked. Whatever he had expected, this was not it. 'My Lord...Robert...I' he stuttered, looking for words, but Robert had already moved on.

'Finally, we have an issue with succession. Before his passing, Jon brought an...issue to my attention. It would appear that Queen Cersi's children, whilst hers, are not mine'

There was a hush at the table. Ned looked around. Shock on the faces of Edmure and Mace, knowing smiles on those of Oberyn and Renly. Only Yohn showed no emotion. Renly was the first to break the silence.

'Well your Grace, that would make our dear brother Stannis next in line to ascend the Iron Throne. However, would he make a good king I wonder. Might I suggest a younger, less stern and unforgiving man be made your heir'

Robert glared at him 'I know damn well what you mean Renly, and Stannis is twice the man you are. Unless you plan Regicide and Fratricide I'd keep your delusions of grandeur to yourself'

Renly sat back, trying to hide his displeasure. Oberyn was the next to speak, his Dornish drawl passing through the silence like a snake.

'This is treason, your Grace. Cersi must pay the price with her head. I'm sure after she has paid for her crimes, a wife of noble birth can be found. Maybe the recently widowed Lady Lysa, or one of Lord Stark's daughters. I would be honoured to offer one of my own also'

Mace Tyrell snorted in derision 'one of the bastard Sand Snakes you mean. Why not my daughter, Margery. She is a maid still, and is said my many to be the most beautiful woman is all the seven kingdoms'

Oberyn opened his mouth to retort, but Lord Royce's voice cut in. Although quiet, he instantly had the tables attention. 'Before we look for a new queen, maybe we should focus on the old one'

Robert nodded in agreement, and turned to Edmure. 'And you, Ser Edmure, have you anything to add?'

Edmure stroked his flaming beard for a moment before speaking 'Queen Cersi is a Lannister, and as such, it may be prudent to exile her to the Rock rather than killing her and raising Lord Tywin's ire. I'm sure he would not dare to challenge the Iron Throne, but we have all heard the Rains of Castermere I'm sure'

The debate continued for hours, with ideas and suggestions being accepted or ignored as Robert saw fit. Food was brought, and eaten. Wine was drunk, mainly by the king. Finally, as a conclusion was reached, the other lords retired to their rooms, leaving Ned with Robert. Ned got up to leave, hoping for a chance to speak to Cat before she was asleep, having doubtless arrived to Riverrun whilst they debated the future of Robert's Kingdom. He turned to bid his old friend good night, and saw Robert holding a golden brooch in his hand.

Turning to Ned he said 'Dammit Ned, I wasn't meant to be the bloody king. It should've been your or Jon. Hell, it could've been fucking Rheagar but...' He tailed off, before handing Ned the brooch. It was a golden hand, in a circle of gold. The emblem of the Hand of The King. Robert looked at him pleadingly.

'Help me Ned. I didn't want to be king, but now that I am, help me be a good one' Ned opened his mouth to speak, but Robert cut him off 'Don't you dare refuse me. I may be your friend, but I'm also your King. I need you with me Ned. Cat and your children are welcome to come back to Kings Landing as well. You had better be ready in the morning, or it'll be your head on a spike' He smiled sadly 'she was fucking Jaime all along you know. A man I trusted with my life. What the hell do I do now. Gods be damned, incest. That's a level I didn't thing even a bloody Lannister would go to.'

Ned didn't know what to say. His friend, the strongest man he knew, looked tired. Despite his height and girth he looked smaller than he ever had done. So Ned did the only thing he could. He knelt and said 'I will serve you as Hand of the King. I swear by the Old Gods and the new to uphold your laws and protect your lands'

Robert smiled, a real smile this time, full of warmth. 'Thank you Ned' he said, reaching for more wine. 'Now go I've kept you from Cat long enough'.

Ned nodded and left. As he closed the door, he didn't look back, but he thought he heard a man, a king, crying.


	2. Chapter 2

Just as a heads up, Dany and Jon will not appear as often as they would in the books, at least to start. This is because, for the most part, the events of Game of Thrones, and to some extent Clash of Kings, do not change for them, unlike everyone else in this timeline. Fear not though, they will appear.

I do not own any of these characters. A song of Ice and Fire and Game of Thrones are owned by George RR Martin and HBO.

Tyrion.

Tyrion Lannister was bored. He sat at a table in front of the Iron Throne, listening to his sister and the other fools on the small council talk uselessly about trivial matters. Grand Maester Pycelle argued with Barristan Selmy, Lord commander of the Kingsguard about the need to strengthen defence on the eastern coast. Unsurprisingly, the small minded Maester had sided with his sister, Queen Cersei. This was sparked by the rumour, heard by Varys, the master of whispers, that the last Targaryan's were building an army, in an attempt to take Westeros. Only Lord Baelish stayed quiet, smirking at the debate of the two old men. Tyrion did not usually sit on the Small Council. He had been asked by King Robert to step in as master of laws, whilst he and his brother Renly attended some mysterious business in Riverrun. In the Kings words, it was because 'you, little man, are the only one I can trust not to outlaw whores or wine in my absence'. Whilst this may have been true, Tyrion suspected it was also because he was the only one who would stand up to his sister. Queen Cersei was as cold hearted as she was beautiful, and was clearly enjoying the arguments and insults that were sent across the table. After what was to Tyrion an eternity, the argument abated, and the meeting was adjourned. Tyrion, all too eager to leave, waddled as fast as his malformed legs would allow towards the door. So lost in though was he, he didn't see the white knight in his path until he was practically on top of him.

'Why such haste, little brother' smiled Ser Jaime Lannister, as he looked down at Tyrion 'anyone would think that a dragon was chasing you'

'No dear brother' replied Tyrion, returning the smile 'I merely want to leave before I end up looking like Pycelle'

Jaime chuckled 'why, his beard is nearly as big as you are. Is the queen still within? I need to talk to her urgently'

Tyrion raised an eyebrow 'this wouldn't have anything to do with Robert's mysterious disappearance would it? Or the fact he has summoned the greatest lords from Dorne to the North to talk with him?'

A frown flickered across Jaime's face. No, not a frown, a look of fear. 'Never you mind Tyrion, this is a matter for myself and Cersei'

'But of course. Well I must go. Wine to drink, whores to pleasure. All in the name of the King' Tyrion made for the door, but slipped into a shadowy alcove just before leaving, when he was sure nobody was looking at him. Now the three children of Lord Tywin were alone in the throne room, though two were unaware of the thirds prescience.

Cersei scowled at Jaimie 'not this again. By the seven Jaimie, you're meant to be the brave one, a knight. Why then does Robert have you running scared'

'Because he knows, sweet sister' Jaimie spoke quickly, quietly, as if he feared that any minute the King would burst into the chamber 'and it is not myself I fear for. It is you. You have committed treason. That means your head. I beg you, flee to the Rock before it is too late. Father can protect you'.

Cersei snorted in derision 'I don't need Lord Tywin's protection, and certainly not from a man so inept as Robert Baratheon. The fool wouldn't notice if Aegon himself marched into Kings Landing and burnt it to the ground. Unless it interrupted his whoring. Besides, we have allies'

Now it was Jaime's turn to snort 'who Cersei? The North, the Stormlands, the Vale and the Riverlands will stand by Robert, the Martell's hate our guts, and Highgarden is full of cravens who will do whatever they are told to protect themselves. So tell me, who do you have. The Ironborn? Mayhaps a few Bravossi sellswords? Look around you sister. If Robert does know, we stand alone. After what we did, I doubt even our Lord father will help us. Murdering a Hand is barely safe, but we committed an act that offends the realm and the Seven'

'Seven be damned' spat Cersei 'we merely did what the Targaryan's did. Once we deal with my oafish husband, my children will sit the Iron Throne. Our children.'

Tyrion wanted to gasp, but couldn't without risking his hiding place. So this was why Robert had left to talk with Stark and the others. There was no doubt in Tyrion's mind that the King knew what Cersei had done. This would mean the end of his sister, a thought that made him want to shout with glee. However, a new thought dawned on him. If his brother and sister had committed treason, overnight the name Lannister would be the most hated in all the Seven Kingdoms, a fact that would have dire consequences for him. He observed as his siblings, still arguing, left by a side door. Once he was sure they were gone, Tyrion ran as fast as was possible, for a dwarf. He needed to leave Kings Landing as soon as possible. But where to? The Rock wasn't safe, Lord Tywin's despised him. Highgarden maybe? Or Oldtown? He was sure he'd make a great Maester. As his mind raced, one of the only parts of him that wasn't undersized, he stopped. No, why should he, Tyrion Lannister run. He was still a lion wasn't he? So Tyrion decided. He would sit and he would scheme and he would wait and see. Because surely, for a man such as him, there was always a way to find an advantage.


	3. Chapter 3

Sansa.

Sansa could barely contain her excitement as their carriage trundled towards Kings Landing. She would be going to the capital. Although she loved Winterfell, she couldn't wait to go somewhere with a little more culture, somewhere more like the stories Old Nan had told her of romance and brave knights and beautiful princesses. Her father, Lord Eddard, had been made Hand of the King, by King Robert, the huge, smiling man that she barely remembered from the last time he had visited Winterfell. She was the only one of the Stark children who had come with her father. Her mother had decided Arya and Rickon should stay with her, at Riverrun, whilst Robb and Bran had remained at Winterfell, Robb now serving as Warden of the North for the time being. There was also, she supposed, her father's other child, Jon Snow, but she didn't count him as a Stark. And anyway, he had gone with her uncle Benjen to the wall, to be a man of the Nights Watch. As she sat back on the cushions, Lady, the young Direwolf she had adopted, after Robb had found their litter, growled softly in her sleep. From the front of the carriage, a voice called.

'Sansa.' It was her father's voice, strong yet kind 'you may want to come and see this'

Sansa drew back the curtain and squealed in glee. From their spot on the hill, she could see Kings Landing. The city was huge, and had so much beauty. She could see the Red Keep, and the Great Sept of Baelor, and all the other wonders Winterfell lacked.

'Father, it beautiful'

Lord Eddard grunted 'it's pretty enough. You know I haven't been here since Robert was crowned'

Sansa smiled 'Father we all know the stories. How you and his Grace saved the seven kingdoms from the evil Mad King'

Eddard grunted again 'so that's how they tell the story is it? We saved the realm, but at what cost...' He tailed off. 'Sorry my child, an old man's rambling war stories. Can you see that tower? That's the tower of the Hand. That's where we will live'

Her father continued, pointing out each building of importance, and telling her the history of the city. By the time they arrived at the Red Keep, Sansa already thought of the city as home.

Together with Jory Cassel, her father's official bodyguard, and a few other men in the silver and grey of house Stark, they entered the throne room. The Iron Throne, a monstrosity of twisted metal, was at the other end of the hall, and on it sat King Robert, who had ridden ahead from Riverrun. At its foot stood two knights in white, the legendary Kingsguard. With them stood a woman, and three children.

'Ned' Robert bellowed 'welcome. Last time you were here you were on a horse, protecting my throne. You know Queen Cersei, and these children are Joffery, Tommen and Myrcella. And you my dear, must be Sansa'

Sansa felt her cheeks redder, and curtsied. 'I am honoured your Grace'

Robert guffawed 'you've taught her well Ned. Although I suspect there is more of Cat in her than you'

The queen stepped forward 'Lord Eddard. It is good to see you'

Her father nodded curtly to the queen 'Cersei. You look as beautiful as you did twenty years ago'

Cersei smiled 'you do me a kindness Lord Eddard. If you have business with Robert, mayhaps myself and the children can show your daughter around the Keep'

Lord Eddard's response was instant 'my thanks but no Cersei. Sansa is tired. My men will take her to the tower to rest'

Sansa desperately wanted to go with the queen, and especially the handsome Prince Joffery, but knew her place.

Robert nodded 'Lady Sansa, I hope you will do me the honour of accepting Ser Barristen as an escort'

'You honour me your Grace. Even in the North we know of Ser Barristen the Bold'

She was walked to her rooms by Ser Barristen. A kindly old man, he was a living legend, although Sansa knew better then to interrogate him, as Arya doubtless would.

As they arrived at her room, she did have one question 'Ser Barristen, may I ask you a question'

Barristen smiled 'you already have my lady, but I will permit another'

'Thank you Ser. Why does my father dislike the Queen?'

Sansa saw the old knight's jaw clench and thought she had gone too far, but he answered. 'We live in troubled times my dear. The Queen has...been unwise, and it may change the realm. For better or worse I cannot say. If that is all Lady Sansa, I will leave you to bed. It was a pleasure'

Sansa had a maid ready her for bed and curled up under the covers. Lady joined her, her warmth soothing Sansa. She hoped that whatever the Queen had done, it would be resolved soon.

But whatever it was, she didn't find out. For a week after they arrived, after a feast in her father's honour, she barely saw Lord Eddard, and was forbidden to leave the tower without a guard. Her father was always in meetings with Robert, or his handsome brother Renly. He even met with Lord Baelish, a man she found unsettling, for the way his eyes lingered on her. Her father didn't speak of his dealings when they dined together, and Sansa knew not to ask. She was lonely, and found herself missing Winterfell. She missed her mother and her brothers and sisters. She missed the kind old Maester, Luwin, and Old Nan, who told her stories. She even missed Hodor, the witless stable boy who could only say his name. Then things changed.

Whilst walking the gardens one day, she saw the Queen talking, in a hush, to soldiers in the gold and red of house Lannister. Before Jory could lead her away, she heard one word. 'Tonight'.

As she lay in bed that night with Lady, pondering what it meant, she found out. A crash and a scream from outside cause Lady to jump up, and then the door to her chamber was forced open. Two men entered. Despite not having met them, she knew who they were. One was so huge he had to bend nearly double to get into the room. The other was scarred and burnt. The Mountain and the Hound. The brothers Clegane. Lady leapt, but the mountain hit her in mid air, and she went down, whimpering. Sansa started to scream, but Sandor, the Hound, clapped a hand over her mouth.

'Quiet girl, or that mutt of yours won't be getting back up'. He tied her hand and feet and gagged her, and the Mountain carried her out. She saw dead bodies and blood, men dressed in Stark grey, as well as Lannister Gold. They carried her down into a waiting carriage, and unceremoniously thrust her in.

'Hello Sansa darling'

Sansa looked up and saw Queen Cersei, a goblet of wine in her hand. She had a cruel smile on her face.

'Tell me dear. Have you ever been to Casterly Rock?'


	4. Chapter 4

Ned.

Ned was furious. Furious with himself, with Robert, with Cersei. He paced the throne room, whilst the small council looked on.

'How could you let this happen' he raged 'how could I? Gods be damned Robert, I shouldn't have let you and Cat talk me into letting her come. Now Cersei has her, and who knows what she'll do. She has nothing left to loose'

There was silence before Petyr Baelish spoke 'Lady Sansa will not be harmed I suspect. The queen..' At this Robert growled 'my apologies, the former queen needs insurance'

Ned turned on him 'Littlefinger, you whore mongering wretch, what do you know?'

The calm voice of Barristen Selmy cut in 'Lord Eddard, calm yourself. Baelish is not to blame. If anyone is, it was me. I have a duty to protect, to the King and his guests'

Ned slumped into his seat 'my apologies my lords, but doubtless you understand my concerns. Selmy, it wasn't your fault'

After another period of quiet, Renly chimed in 'so now what. Cersei is gone, with the Lady Sansa and her offspring. Ser Jaime too has vanished, another issue that must be dealt with. I suggest we send the goldcloaks to attend to him'

Selmy shook his head 'No. For his faults, Ser Jaime is a man of the Kingsgaurd. We will deal with him, if your Grace approves'

Robert nodded 'do what you must. Though he's betrayed me, I suspect the Kingslayer isn't to blame. I want him to have a trial'

Selmy stood. 'Then I will leave at once with my brothers'

Now it was Ned's turn to shake his head 'you can't all go. The king still needs protection. I have my men, but they aren't enough'

Selmy paused and nodded 'agreed. Very well. Ser Preston and Ser Meryn will stay in Kings Landing'

'Might I also suggest' Ned continued 'that one of your men is shipped to Dragonstone. As Stannis is now the heir, it seems prudent one of the Kingsgaurd stays with him'

There was a murmur of assent from around the table. Robert now spoke 'I am hearing reports of the men of the Riverlands massing on the boarder of the Westerlands. In addition Ned, it would appear a host, led by Lords Karstark and Umber, is marching south. I don't want another war, can you stop them?'

Ned nodded 'I have sent a Raven to Robb, asking him to waylay them at Winterfell for a while'

Robert grunted 'My thanks. What's more, men of the Vale, the Reach and the Stormlands have arrived, pledging help to rescue the daughter of the hand and bring back Cersei. Pycelle?'

At this, the aged Maester brought out reams of paper from within his grey robes, passing them to Ned 'the major lords who have arrived, Hand'

Ned pursued the papers, before answering 'as you say, we want to avoid a war. Tarly, whilst a good man, may tip us into one. The same can be said for most of the Stormlords. Might I suggest a small host, led by Lord Dondarrion. He's young, but not a fool'

Renly stood. 'I will go and inform Beric myself'

Robert nodded 'whilst you're doing so, the Tyrell boy. Loral?'

'Loras' corrected Renly.

'Whatever the whelps name is. Ask him how he'd like to wear a white cloak?'

Renly nodded and left the room.

Pycelle and Bealish also stood, leaving the king and his hand alone.

'I'm sorry Ned' Robert looked down in shame 'it was I who convinced you to bring Sansa. I thought she'd enjoy the city and court. We could have even arranged her a good marriage. A Martell or a Tyrell. Now, it appears I've doomed her'

Ned up his hand on Robert's 'no old friend, the fault is mine. I had my doubts, I knew the danger. And still I said yes'

Robert raised his eyes 'Cat?'

'I just sent a Raven. Ones to Winterfell and The Wall as well'

Robert nodded. 'By the Seven Ned,who would have thought all those years ago, as I fought at the Trident, and you at thAt fucking tower, that we'd be here today. Brothers once more, but still losing what we love'

Ned smiled sadly. 'Let us just hope that war isn't what needs to be done this time'

He returned to the Tower of the Hand alone, and entered his solar. Lady limped over to him, whining, and he absentmindedly scratched her behind her ears. On the large table was a map of Westeros, on which he had been scrawling notes. Various castles and towns were circled, those he suspected would side against the crown in the case of war. Thankfully the circles were few, but many were scarily close to Riverrun. He decided to send a Raven to his wife, telling her it may be wise to return home. Though he doubted Cat would listen to him. Sighing, he left the room, Lady limping behind. He walked without thinking, finding himself in the Godswood. Kneeling before the white tree with the carved face, he started to pray. Here there was no time, no space, just him and the tranquility of the wood. He prayed for Sansa, and for Robert. He played for his wife and children. He prayed for peace and sanity. Finally he prayed, as he always did, for those he had lost, for his father and siblings, and even, though he knew Robert would disapprove, for Rheagar. He was there for a long time, and didn't stir until Robert, accompanied by Ser Preston, came to tell him the news.


	5. Chapter 5

Jaime

The moment Cersei had left the City, Ser Jaime had set his own plans in motion. Although he was a knight of the Kingsguard, he didn't expect Robert would forgive him as easily as he had the last time he had betrayed his king. Thus, Jaime had crept out of the city, paid the boy who was waiting for him beyond the wall with a horse and pack, and rode away without looking back. He knew that they would follow him, but he wasn't worried. He was Jaime Lannister, the Kingslayer, and nobody could stand against his sword. He rode into the depths of the Kingswood, and after he was a good distance away from the city he dismounted. They would be looking for a man on horse back, and so once he had gathered his things, he hit the horse's rump with the flat of his blade, and watched as it galloped off. That would throw his perusers off, he hoped. He wandered through the woods without an apparent purpose. The boy had done his job well, and provided him with enough food for several days. He wasn't entirely sure where he was going, but headed in a roughly southern direction, stealing sleep when he thought it was safe. He didn't wear his white cloak, but had found himself unable to leave it behind, so it sat crumpled at the bottom of his pack. His clothes were nondescript, not befitting the Lion of Lannister, but somewhat comfortable, and perfect for the job he required of them. He didn't even realise where he had been unconsciously heading until he arrived.

The clearing was exactly as he remembered it, all those years ago. This was where it all began. The tree stump he at knelt by when Arthur Dayne knighted him was still there, as were the small graves that had been marked with stones for the fallen. This was where the Kingswood Brotherhood had been stopped, where he had clashed with the Smiling Knight, and where his journey to becoming the Kingslayer had truly begun. He knelt before the graves. It had been so long he didn't remember for whom it was, but he muttered a prayer to the Warrior anyway. He remained kneeling for a few minutes then stood.

'Seven Hells Arthur, this was the path you started me on. I'm sorry if I failed you. You and Hightower both.'

A cackle came from behind him and he whirled. Standing there were Ser Boros Blount and Ser Meryn Trant, two of his fellow knights of the Kingsguard. Blount cackled again

'Is the Kingslayer feeling remorse. Bit late for that isn't it' He spat 'I have to say, your sister is worth it though'

Before he knew whet he was doing, Jaime's sword was in his hand. He sprang forward and would have taken Blount's head off if Trant hadn't blocked at the last second.

'Come now Kingslayer, come quietly and we promise not to hurt you too much'

The savage swing from Jaime took off Trant's raised sword hand. He collapsed as blood spurted from the stump. Blount charged forward and tackled Jaime. He pummelled the unprotected areas of Jaime's body, but Jaime managed to get his hands entwined with the white cloak Ser Boros wore. The fat man wheezed and gurgled, but Jaime stood and pulled harder. Blount turned red, and then blue, before Jaime finished him with a sword plunged through his heart. He turned to the form of Trant, weeping on the floor.

'How did you find me?' he asked, venom in his voice.

Between chocked sobs, Trant replied 'The old man thought you may come here. Took a gamble'

Jaime looked down at his prone comrade before finishing him.

'By the Gods Jaime'

He turned, expecting Barristen, or else Ned Stark at the head of an army. Instead he saw Arys Oakheart, the youngest and newest of the Kingsguard. Unlike his recently deceased brothers, Arys was a good man, a true knight of the Kingsguard, so Jaime lowerd his sword.

'I'm sorry Arys. They were bastards, and crooked, but they were our brothers. Bury them well'

He turned to flee, but Arys called out

'No Jaime, I can't let you go'

'Yes you can Arys. What I did, I did for love. You're a man, you must understand this' He turned , and let Arys see the remorse in his face. 'I'm sorry, but I swear by the seven, in this place that is holy to me, that I will never raise my sword against the King or his realm. I just want to live my life with the woman I love. I may not have been a good man of the Kingsguard, but I still deserve some chance to redeem myself'

He heard hoof beats in the distance, and reached into his pack. He threw Arys his crumpled white cloak. 'Give this to someone who deserves it. By the gods I didn't'. With that he turned and ran. He wasn't sure how long he fled for, but by the time he stopped he had reached the outskirts of Bronzegate. Hoping that Arys wouldn't give him up, he used a little gold to buy a horse and rode on. He wasn't sure how, but he knew he had to get to the Rock, to protect his children, and most of all, his sister, his love.


End file.
